onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Artificial Devil Fruit
|first = Chapter 684; Episode 610 |class = Zoan |user = Kozuki Momonosuke; Gifters }} The Artificial Devil Fruit is a type of Devil Fruit created by scientific means, independent varieties produced by Vegapunk and a collaboration of Caesar Clown and Donquixote Doflamingo. So far, only Zoan-types are produced. Appearance The Artificial Devil Fruit is an apple shaped fruit with a long stem that curls at the end. It is rather small compared to natural Devil Fruits, and due to being man-made, its patterning is also different: instead of swirls covering the fruit, it has ring patterns. While Vegapunk's failed version is light colored all the way with a long swirled stem, the SMILEs manufactured through the co-operation of Caesar and Doflamingo are dark with light ring pattern with a short stem. Overview The Artificial Devil Fruit is created based on Vegapunk's research on how Devil Fruits affect the user's Lineage Factor, making practical applications of such effects on the blood. Vegapunk's Failed Devil Fruit The fruit created by Vegapunk does not have a classified name due to being a failure. It allows the user to transform into a pink, serpentine dragon that bears a resemblance to the Chinese or Japanese variety. Its power is extremely similar to Kaido's unnamed Zoan fruit. It is later revealed that Momonosuke got changed into a , shown to have an oriental appearance compared to the dragons encountered earlier by the Straw Hats, and the power to produce clouds. He was found in the garbage dump by Luffy after his battle with Monet and later explained about how he ate an artificial Zoan-type Devil Fruit. Momonosuke originally ate the fruit on a whim to fight off hunger. He also gained the ability to generate semi-solid clouds that could also be used as stepping stones, giving the appearance of flight. He unconsciously used the ability to generate clouds to climb upwards, enough to run back up the many-stories tall garbage chute of Punk Hazard. However, Vegapunk's Devil Fruit appears to have various differences and faults that are noted. Momonosuke's transformed size seems to be inferior compared to a natural Zoan-class Devil Fruit user's full-form transformation, as he was barely big enough to carry Monkey D. Luffy, a normal-sized human. A few moments after consuming it, Momonosuke transformed automatically, and he claimed that he does not know how to revert to human form. Later, he was shown to be able to accomplish the task, albeit ending up completely naked, which is unlike that of a natural Zoan. This fruit grants the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, as shown when Momonosuke could not swim. Despite the various faults, it is not known if these were the reasons the Devil Fruit is considered a "failure", especially since all of the previous mentioned difficulties could be attributed to Momonosuke being a young child who is not only inexperienced with his Devil Fruit, but grew up in a culture with little awareness of Devil Fruit powers and their abilities were attributed more to "sorcery" (as seen with the capabilities of his retainers, who have varying levels of understanding on their Devil Fruits). Trivia *Vegapunk's artificial Devil Fruit that was eaten by Kozuki Momonosuke has the same basic ability as Kaido's unnamed Zoan type Devil Fruit, which transforms the user into an eastern dragon. **This is one of the few identical Devil Fruit's abilities, the other being some of the SMILE Devil Fruits. References Site Navigation id:Buah Iblis Buatan it:Frutti del diavolo artificiali fr:Fruit du Démon Artificiel pl:Sztuczny diabelski owoc ru:Искусственный Дьявольский плод Category:Zoan Category:Flashback Introduction Devil Fruits